


The Two-By-Four

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Scrubs, The OC
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by/written for <a href="http://foreign-element.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://foreign-element.livejournal.com/"><b>foreign_element</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Two-By-Four

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/written for [](http://foreign-element.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreign_element**](http://foreign-element.livejournal.com/).

Ryan leveled a glare at Seth and the two-by-four in his hands. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"No Seth."

"Not even in the name of true love?"

Ryan sighed.

"Explain to me again how you hitting me with a two-by-four has anything to do with true love?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Summer is a candy-striper. She's working today."

"So?"

"So after I hit you with the two-by-four I will have to take you to the hospital," Seth explained patiently. "Where Summer is."

"Right. I get that. Sort of. Wouldn't it be simpler if you went to see Summer and left me and the two-by-four out of it?"

Seth stepped closer.

"Then she would think I was stalking her."

"Um, maybe because you are stalking her." Ryan glanced up to see the two-by-four arcing towards him. "Seth!"

"Ryan? Ryan? Oh my God, I am so, so, sorry!" Seth exclaimed, dropping the piece of lumber.

Ryan held the right side of his face and glared at his foster brother.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked anxiously.

Ryan spat out blood and winced.

"Oh my God. I am SO sorry!"

"You. Hit me. In the jaw. With a piece of wood." Ryan stated between clenched teeth.

"I know. And I'm really sorry man, really."

"I hope she's worth it." Ryan turned and walked towards the Range Rover.

"Where are you going?" Seth called after him.

"Hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Because you might have broken my jaw. Idiot."

"No. No I- Really? You think it might be broken? I didn't mean to-" Seth stammered anxiously.

"Seth. Get in the car." Ryan commanded.

"Wait. Wait. Let me- Do you need an icepack or anything?" Seth asked.

"What I need is a doctor."

"You sure? Let me look?" Seth hovered anxiously, craning his head over Ryan's face.

"You did this to me so you could go stalk Summer," Ryan managed through clenched teeth. "Take me to the hospital."

"What are we going to tell the doctors? What are going to tell Mom and Dad?" Seth asked frantically.

"You couldn't have thought of that BEFORE you hit me?" Ryan jerked his head in the direction of the car with a wince. "Get in. We'll figure out a story on the way."

******

J.D. narrowed his eyes at the handsome blond teen sitting on the examining table.

"A wood-chipper spit out a piece of wood big enough to do that to your face?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" The patient's friend, a hyperactive kid who vaguely reminded J.D. of himself, insisted. "Will he live doctor? Is anything broken?"

"Seth. Why don't you go find Summer?" The patient, J.D. looked down at the chart, Ryan, suggested wincing.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You did this to m-" Ryan caught himself at the last possible second and glanced over at the doctor. "Go. Now. Find Summer."

"I have no idea where she is," Seth protested.

J.D. watched Ryan's eyes grow big. "You don't know where-. Ask. The doctor."

"Oh. Um, okay." Seth turned to J.D. "There's this girl. A candy-striper. Brown hair, brown eyes, curvy. About yay high," Seth held up a hand to demonstrate.

"Um, name?"

"Oh. Summer. Summer Roberts."

J.D. furrowed his brow.

"Daughter of Dr. Neil Roberts," Ryan added. Seth glanced over at him in surprise.

"You knew-"

"Ohh. Dr. Roberts' daughter. She's um," J.D. had a sense that this was about to breech the patient/doctor code of conduct. Especially considering they were discussing Dr. _Roberts'_ kid. "Yeah, don't know."

"Don't know what she is? Who she is? Where she is?" Seth pressed.

"No, I know who she is." Definitely J.D. knew who she was. Summer had been messed up over the summer. They had chatted for a bit. She had told him she was 18, acted like she was 18. They had ended up doing some stuff in a maintenance closet and _then_ J.D. had found out who her father was, and her age. It was… embarrassing, to say the least.

"You don't have any idea where she is?" Seth pleaded.

"Uh, not really. Try the third floor nurses station. They might know."

"'Kay, thanks." Seth was almost out the door before he turned around. "You sure you don't need me buddy?"

Ryan glared at him.

"Right. Okay. Back in a bit."

The door slammed shut.

"So," J.D. sat across from Ryan and met his eyes, "what really happened to your face?"

"Wood-chipper."

"Liar." J.D. leaned back and got comfortable in the chair. "I'm not going to prescribe anything for the pain until you tell me the truth."

Ryan sighed. "Seth really likes Summer."

"That's super," J.D. said somewhat sarcastically. Everyone really liked Summer, himself included. Of course she was only 16. "Tell me how you got hurt."

Ryan looked frustrated. "I'm trying."

"Sorry." J.D. mimed zipping his lips.

"So, Seth really likes Summer. Like, really, really likes her. He's trying to win her back and, it, um hasn't been going too well. He keeps making all of these grand gestures and they keep backfiring. So today he decided he would just come, um, here and talk to her. But he didn't want her to think he was stalking her so-"

"Oh my God Ryan!" Summer raced into the room, Seth a few steps behind her. "Are you okay?" She turned to J.D. "Is he okay J.D.?"

"He'll live. The 'wood-chipper'," J.D. made air quotes, "didn't break his jaw. Just a nasty bruise and a broken tooth. Eating won't be fun for awhile."

Ryan shrugged.

"What do you mean 'wood-chipper'?" Summer asked. "Getting hit with something from a wood-chipper wouldn't do that kind of damage."

"How would you know Summer? You're a girl," Seth pointed out, annoyed that his carefully constructed story was so transparent.

"And my best friend happens to be dating a yard guy," Summer pointed up. "It's shocking how often these things come up in conversation with Marissa lately."

"So what happened?" J.D. pressed.

"I got hit with a two-by-four," Ryan muttered. "Now will you please prescribe me a painkiller or something?"

J.D. rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't you just say you got into a fight?"

"Well the circumstances were sort of-"

"Who hit you Chino?" Summer demanded. "I'll kick their ass."

Seth's eyes widened in fright. His panicked eyes met Ryan's.

"Summer, thanks, but it's fine. They didn't mean to hurt me."

Summer's eyes narrowed. "How do you accidentally get hit in the face with a two-by-four?"

"Um. I didn't say it was an accident, exactly."

"So someone," Summer turned to look at Seth, "deliberately hit you with a two-by-four but didn't mean to hurt you?"

J.D. turned away from the prescription he was writing. This was just too entertaining.

"Um." Ryan replied.

"Cohen? Where were you when all this was going on?"

"Um." Seth answered.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen!" Summer exclaimed suddenly. "Why on earth would you hit Ryan with a two-by-four?"

"For you," Seth nearly whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"He wanted to come see you," Ryan explained.

"So you let him hit you with a two-by-four?" Summer was incredulous.

"I didn't exactly let him."

"What?!"

"Well you'd have to be stupid to agree to let someone hit you with a two-by-four," Ryan said defensively.

"You're completely right. So he snuck up on you?" Summer demanded angrily. "Cohen!"

"I miss you."

"And you think beating up your best friend will win me back?" Summer hit Seth in the arm. "Jackass!"

"Summer…"

"Hope you feel better Chino. See you at school," Summer marched out of the room.

"So that went well," Seth said conversationally, rubbing his arm.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I took a two-by-four to the head for you and you STILL screwed it up with Summer."

"I-"

J.D. cleared his throat. "Here's your prescription Mr. Atwood. Keep ice on that until the swelling goes down."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ryan hopped down from the examining table.

"Come back and see us if there are any complications."

"I will. Let's go Seth."

"Yeah. So listen buddy, I think progress has really been made with Summer…" Seth rambled as the two boys left the hospital.

J.D. leaned back against the counter, amused. Only in Newport.


End file.
